Rin and Her Reincarnation!
by InuKagomeLuv 4-Life
Summary: This Story is about Sesshomarus friendly companion Rin.And Kagome and Inuyasha. ALSO Kaede finds out Rin that is Inuyasha and Kagome's daughters incarnation and tells the gang.And a KISS is involved.
1. Rin And Her Reincarnation

**Rin and Her Reincarnation! **

**This chapter is about  
Sesshomarus friendly companion Rin.  
And Kagome and Inuyasha  
ALSO  
Kaede finds out Rin that is Inuyasha and Kagome's daughters incarnation and tells the gang. **

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: What?

Inu: Did you just hear what she said?

Kag: No,What did she say?

Kaede: Well you all know Rin Sesshomarus little companion right?

ALL: Yes

Shippo?I thought that was Jaken?

Sango: No were talking about the little girl.

Shippo: Ohh ok,I got it now.

Miroku: Good now that we got that settled,go on Kaede.

Kaede: As I was saying Rin was killed by bandits but was revived by Sesshomarus

sword The Tensegia!

Inu: And how did you find all this out you old hag.

Kag: Inuyasha...

Inu: Yea

Kag: "SIT"!

(Inu smacked to the ground)

Inu: Ouch! What'd do that for?

Kag: Humph. You know very well why I did it.

Inu: Whys that cause I called her an Old Hag.

Kag: Yes.

Inu: Well that's what she is isn't she.

Kag: "SIT BOY"!

(Inu smacked to ground again)

Inu: Ouchhhhh.(In Pain)

Kaede: Thank you Kagome.

Kag: Anytime.

Kaede: As I was saying again, Legend has said that when a person dies they go straight to there reincarnation no matter what time period.

All: Wow

Kaede: Yes and to answer Inuyasha's question Myoga got me all this special information. And it turns out according to Myoga, Rin's blood is a mixture of Inuyasha and Kagome's blood.But the blood that runs thru little Rin is not Inuyasha demon blood but his human blood.

Inu and Kag: And how is that!

Kaede: Well it must be from a previous life time I soppose.Any way in the premonition I had, I foresaw that Rin is in fact Inuyasha and Kagome's future reincarnated daughter. And when Rin dies Kagome will be impregnated with Inuyasha's child.  
(zooms out of the village)

ALL: WHAT!

TBC


	2. Rin And Her Reincarnation part 2

**I hope you liked the first chap. Here is the second. **

**Sango: So what your saying is that when Rin dies Kagome is going to become pregnant with Inuyasha's child. **

**Kaede: Yes. Exactly. **

**Miroku: But how can that be Lady Kaede? **

**Kaede: It must be Inuyasha and my sister Kikyo's pervious live that had a child who reincarnation is Rin. **

**ALL: Ohh! **

**Kagome: But how am I going to be impregnated? **

**(all stare at Inuyasha)(Except Shippo) **

**Shippo: What's everyone looking at Inuyasha for, I'm still wondering how Kagome is going to get pregnant? **

**Miroku: Well umm we'll tell you when your older. **

**Shippo: Huh? Why? **

**Kagome: Just drop it OK!(Angrily yet embarrassed)**


	3. A Day In Wonderland

**A Day In Wonderland **

**Disclaimer: None of Inuyasha is mine. Except the things I bought. **

As Inuyasha and Kagome walk out of Kaede's hut out near the well and Kagome asks...

Kag: Inuyasha can I ask you something?

Inu: Yea. What is it Kagome?

Kag: I was just wondering um...

Inu: Out with it already.

Kag: No never mind I wont ask you than.

Inu: I'm sorry what did you want to ask?

Kag: Did you just say your sorry!

Inu: Yea, you got a problem!

Kag: No you just don't really say your sorry to anyone I'm just surprised. Well anyway's can we take a walk some where.

Inu: Sure.

Kagome jumped on Inuyasha back and headed off to be alone. They passed a palace and on the outer walls was a beautiful garden. the garden is laced with yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow trees. The trees have white, lavender, and violet flower blossoms all over and there bloomed with delight. And the flowers that are planted in the ground is Lillys, tulips, and roses.

Kag: Inuyasha what do you think of me?

Inu: Kagome I never told you this but I really, really...

STAY TUNED FOR PART 2 because I need 6 reviews total so I know when I should write.

and sorry there so short I promise they will get longer.


End file.
